<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A moment alone with you by Literary_Recluse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509619">A moment alone with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Recluse/pseuds/Literary_Recluse'>Literary_Recluse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Literally just wrote this cause I am lonely tm, M/M, and the boys deserve some quality time, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Recluse/pseuds/Literary_Recluse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning light, I promise I’ll still love you the same.</p><p> </p><p>The boys spend a morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A moment alone with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun rays filtered in through the gaps in the drapes, sheets tangled at hips. There haven’t been enough quiet days recently, always another problem to solve; a rift to close, a noble to save. Moments like these have been way too scarce. Too scared to look away for fear of never getting another.<br/>
His lover’s face softly highlighted by the morning sun, usually perfectly coiffed hair spilling messily over the pillows. Peaceful.</p><p>“You’re staring.”<br/>
“Forgive me, Vhenan, I was just thinking.”<br/>
Dorian sat up, motioning for the elf to do the same<br/>
“What about?”<br/>
Mahanon sighed, resting back against the headboard.<br/>
“You, us, how nice this is, whether we’ll be able to do this again I-“ he shook his head, “ everything’s been so uncertain lately, I can’t help but feel that each morning will be the last.”<br/>
“Amatus, Mahanon, if you’re having doubts-”<br/>
“NO , no,” reaching to cup the magister’s face he smoothed his thumb over his lover’s cheek “no doubts, I love you, I want a future with you but I’m afraid that, with all that’s going on in Thedas… tomorrow is never guaranteed, Vhenan.”</p><p>Dorian pulled the elf closer, tucking him under his arm and resting his head on the smaller man’s.<br/>
“Then we take it a day at a time, Amatus. I’m not going anywhere, and maker forbid, I let you out of my sight,” dorian shivered “ never again.”<br/>
Mahanon’s body shook, his laugh an explosion in the otherwise peaceful room.<br/>
“It was one time.”<br/>
“It was FIVE bears.”<br/>
“And we had enough fur to keep us warm for the rest of the mission, I don’t see why you’re complaining.”<br/>
“Not complaining my dear, just pointing out - you’re not to be left alone.”<br/>
The elf smiled, tilting his head and placing a kiss upon the man’s cheek “then I guess you’ll just have to keep your eyes on me.”<br/>
Dorian gave an exaggerated sigh, swiping the back of his hand over his forehead “tsk, what a terrible task I’ve been burdened with, however will I survive.”<br/>
“Shut up.” Mahanon laughed.<br/>
“Rude, brutish elf,” Dorian pulled the elf back down the bed “seems you need to be taught a lesson.”<br/>
“Yes sir!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not have a computer at the moment so works are currently being written on my phone, that being said I will own up to any grammatical errors as this was written fairly quickly - I’m incredibly rusty on writing as in it’s been 10 years. And so any criticisms or advice you may have upon reading my work is very much appreciated!<br/>Have a good day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>